1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly, to a field-installable optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A field-installable optical fiber connector includes a housing and a boot assembled to the housing. The housing includes an outer screw thread portion. The boot includes an inner screw thread portion and defines a through hole therein for an optical fiber extending therethrough. The boot is sleeved on the housing, and the inner screw thread portion of the boot engages with the outer screw thread portion to secure the boot to the housing. The optical fiber may include a plurality of Kevlar lines clamped between the outer screw thread portion of the housing and the inner screw thread portion of the boot. However, dimensions of the through hole of the boot are fixed or unchangeable, such that the boot is just adaptable or configured to receive one kind of optical fiber having a special or particular size.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.